A Melancholy Dream
by Monster-in-a-human-mask
Summary: Bella becomes very depressed when Edward leaves her causing her to cut her arms to get rid of the pain. So what happens when Alice has a Vision of Bella's suicide. Will Edward be able to save her? OOC
1. Prologue

"You don't want me?"

"No"

* * *

That's the last words I heard from the lips of my angel. My life. My Edward

These are the thoughts that rush through my head as the razor makes pink scars up and down my arms.

'He made this… this monster out of me. With out him I'm without a mind, without a heart, with out a soul.

For the briefest of seconds I felt as if he was with me once again. I shook away the thought as I washed the water over my bloody arms…


	2. A Haunting Vision

Alice POV

"So do you like pink or baby blue better?" I asked Rosalie.

Then it hit me like a wave of water.

* * *

There she was her brown hair past her waist. She was wearing a black tank top with a strange red tent. That's when I saw it the scars all over her arms, the razor in her hand. Then she shouted "God damn you, Edward. I loved you and you left me to become this….this thing." As she slash the razor over her wrists, the only part of her arms that are unscarred. With both wrists bleeding she lay down in her bed still holding the bloodied razor. Then it abruptly ended.

* * *

My eyes flickered open, "Rosalie give me your phone," I said with unfocused eyes. I felt something fall into my hand.

I quickly hit the speed dial number seven. 1,3,6,8 rings before he finally picked up.

"What," said the dead voice of Edward.

"I had a vision you need to see this." I said hurriedly as I pulled a complaining Rosalie out the door of the store.

"Why, what's it about?" the dead voice asked.

I summed it up in one word "Bella."

His voice now suddenly full of life, "What… what about?"

"I can't say it you need to see it. Meet me at the house as soon as you can." I said my voice darkening and hung up.

* * *

He was there when I got there. 'Damn I thought I would have some time to think this through.' I thought.

"Alice show me." His pleading eyes burned into my soul.

"Get everyone in the dinning room this affects every one well maybe not Rosalie but still." I said and walked away to a bathroom. 'Get it together Alice.' I thought as I splashed water on my face. I heard everyone gathered in the dinning room and suddenly felt like a stood up prom date, slightly sick and embarrassed.

Everyone was talking as I walked to the dinning room. All the heads turned to me as I sat at the head of the table. In a nervous voice I said, "I had a vision of B…," her name was to hard to say right now.

"Bella," Esme offered me.

"Yeah, well she was wearing a black tank top it had a strange red tint. Her arms were covered in scars. She had a razor in her hand." this brought the vision rushing into my mind causing me to cry a tearless sob.

I heard a chair against the wall. I looked up to see Edward standing.

"Edward what are you doing?" asked Esme.

"I'm going to save Bella from herself." He said and ran off.


	3. Running Away

Edward POV

I couldn't be in the room any longer I had to save Bella, my Bella before it is to late. Then I heard a voice.

"Edward what are you doing?" Asked my mother, Esme.

"I'm going to save Bella from her self." I said and then ran.

I could still hear everything as Alice explained what was going on. Rosalie's almost happy thoughts, I'm going to tear her to pieces later. Esme's tearless sobs, Carlisle's rational thoughts, Jasper trying futilely to calm everyone, Emmett's comforting voice, and as always Alice reaching out to me, calming, and helping me through this.

It was all a lie, everything I said that day. I did love her, with every fiber of my being. She is Bella, my Bella. Why did I leave her in the first place? These thoughts are spinning around my mind, giving me a headache.

What hurt me the most are those scars I know I caused everyone of them. That and the way she said my name so sad and longingly.

* * *

Authors note

Thanks to all my fans, I have a question. Do you want Edward to save her not or I make two endings?

Love Ya,

Aaron Elizabeth Newton


	4. A Life Raft

Bella POV

3 weeks earlier

Who are these people?

Oh, I remember it's Mike and Angelia. What could they want?

"Hi," I said quietly.

"Hi Bella," Angelia said as Mike walked away.

"So what's up?" I asked, is that what people say nowadays? I don't know I haven't talked to anyone my age since he left me.

"Bella are you okay?" she asked as she pulled me aside.

"Yeah why?"

"Bella don't think we haven't noticed. Ever since Edward left you have been distant. Why Bella, why? Do you know what it's like to lose your best friend this way? Don't think we haven't seen the scars you hide. Bella I lost you and now I'm alone.

"Your not alone you were just with Mike." I stated.

"Yeah because I forced him to help me find you, and so you don't misunderstand when I said we meant I." At this point there was a tear running down her face.

"Angelia don't cry I've had enough of tears lately." I said as I wiped the tear off of her face.

* * *

Present

_Angelia was a life raft but life jackets aren't meant to last forever. _

_At first I was kind of happy, before I started cutting again. _

_A temporary cure for a cancer of the heart, mind, and soul._

_

* * *

_

Authors note

Okay, I don't now why I picked Angelia but I think she would always stay by Bella's side. I will try to update tomarrow andI hope to start a new story tomarrow. I just have to type it up.

Love Ya,

Aaron Elizabeth Newton


	5. Moving Home

Alice POV

"…so Edward is going to try to save or prolong the suicide long enough to make her see since." I said.

"Alice call Edward, Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie start packing everything, Esme try to get a moving truck. I'm going to get everything ready in the old house in Forks." Carlisle said.

I got my phone out before Carlisle even stopped talking. As our group disbanded as there separate tasks, so I called Edward.

1, 3, 4 rings then he picked up.

Yeah Alice?"

"Were moving back to Forks, don't worry it's not tonight."

"But Alice," his voice pleaded.

"But Edward," I whined back causing a chuckle. Not as light as when Bella was here but not so dark.

"Fine," he finally agreed.

* * *

Authors Note,

I'm sorry that this is a very short chapter.

But to make it up the next chapter is going to be awsome.

Love Ya,

Aaron Elizabeth Newton


	6. A Bloody Nightmare

Bella POV

"Edward you came back!" I screamed as I ran into his arms.

"Sure I have Bella, but can you guess why?" His voice was like velvet.

I stared up at him, "Is it because you love me?"

"No that's not why, why else would I come back?" he asked his voce ice.

I was so shocked and hurt at his comment that I didn't realize we were in out meadow. That's when I noticed it something odd about his eyes. They were not the gold I remembered. Coming to a sudden realization, I struggled in his arms for an escape in vain.

His arms tightened and his nose ran up my neck, "You smell good." He stated before he pushed me away.

My back hit a tree with a sickening snap. I struggled to stand up but my legs wouldn't listen.

His eyes were following a slow, steady tickle of blood down my forehead.

He walked up to me very slowly, even for human standards. When he finally reached me he kneeled in front of me and whispered, "I never loved you I just did this to get closer to you and your blood." He smiled darkly at his words.

He reached his hand up to my forehead wiping up the blood, before he bit into my neck.

* * *

I screamed, and then I was in a room that was blurry with my tears. It took me a minute to realize that I was in my room and it had all been a dream.

I knew my father wouldn't come in to check up on me, he had got used to me waking up and screaming in the middle of the night.

I just rolled over on my side and stared at the water rolling own my window like the tears rolling down my face.

I couldn't sleep that night, not with the dream replaying in my head like a broken record. Over and over again.

After a restless night of sleep I got up and went to school as is nothing had happened.

* * *

Author's note,

Okay I'm sorry i felt poetic today but still. I will probable not upload soon because I have writer's block for this story any ideas are welcome.

But to make up for that I will upload the Normal 0 false false false MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 !-- /* Font Definitions */ font-face {font-family:"MS Mincho"; panose-1:2 2 6 9 4 2 5 8 3 4; mso-font-alt:"ＭＳ 明朝"; mso-font-charset:128; mso-generic-font-family:roman; mso-font-format:other; mso-font-pitch:fixed; mso-font-signature:1 134676480 16 0 131072 0;} font-face {font-family:"\MS Mincho"; panose-1:0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0; mso-font-charset:128; mso-generic-font-family:roman; mso-font-format:other; mso-font-pitch:fixed; mso-font-signature:1 134676480 16 0 131072 0;} /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-parent:""; margin:0in; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"MS Mincho";} page Section1 {size:8.5in 11.0in; margin:1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in; mso-header-margin:.5in; mso-footer-margin:.5in; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} -- prologue of my new story. Untill later.

Love ya,

Aaron Elizabeth Newton


	7. Wishing to Comfort

Charlie POV

I heard her scream at 1:27 AM. I slowly got up out of my bed hearing it creak under my weight. Maybe Bella was right I do need to lose weight.

I silently sneaked out of my room and walked over to her bedroom. I sat down outside her door for hours before you couldn't hear her tears hitting the wooden floor any more.

I sat there for hours this was my way of comforting her. It's not as if I got used to her screaming in the middle of the night. She probable thinks I forgot about her, but when I hear her scream; my fatherly instincts kick in.

I went to get dressed when I heard her alarm clock go off.

When I went in to the kitchen, she had breakfast ready for me. She avoided looking at me directly but I could she the redness around her eyes.

Sometime I wish he would have never hurt her like this.

* * *

A/N

I have writters block still I will try to get another story up but I don't have an dea.

Any ideas people, people?

Love Ya,

Aaron Elizabeth Newton


	8. The First Step Towards Death

Bella POV

After a restless night of sleep, I got up, went to school as if nothing had happened. School went by sickeningly slow. By lunch, I wanted to bail out.

"Gross sloppy Joes again?" I heard Jessica complain in front of me.

I really don't care what were eating It's not like the food is really gross or really good. Away food really doesn't taste the same it's all dull flavored. I bet you could stuff my mouth with a hundred red hot peppers and it wouldn't bother me.

After getting my lunch, I sat down at my usual table, in the darkest corner. Not even the Goths dare to venture there.

As I bent over to take a bite of my sloppy Joe, I saw his figure across the room. His eyes bearing into mine.

I was so shocked that I dropped my sloppy Joe on my tray, effectively staining the front of my shirt a strange brownish-red.

I shook my head 'Your just imaging things, It's all that dreams fault breaking down the walls I had put up around myself.' I thought trying to calm myself.

I had to get out of there before I go crazy. Even the air was starting to feel heavy.

As I slowly and silently get up to dump my tray with my smashed sloppy Joe on it. Then I walked out the door to hopefully to one of the tables empty of this time of the year.

As I searched the bench in the shade. I saw Alice running away her anguished screams now filling the air as the rest of the Cullen's followed her.

This was exactly three seconds long not enough for someone who's not used to it to see.

'No it's just my mind playing tricks on me. Edward doesn't love me, he most likely hates me.' I thought as I whipped the snow off of the bench.

I have often thought of suicide but I had thought he might still love me, but now I know what a silly dream that was. Some times, I wish life wouldn't bother me anymore.

With my decision made, I went to the front office and faked sick so I could go home.

I sat my book bag down by the front door, before I walked to my room, searched through my top left drawer until I pulled out a sharp razorblade.


	9. Just Run From The Pain, Alice

Edward POV

I watched her for minutes before; she finally looked up to meet my eyes, on accident I don't know. I could see the hurt, loneliness, and shock in her eyes.

I was lost in watching her when I heard a faint voice, 'Edward hurry Alice is going crazy,' It was Jasper's voice.

I was out the door before anyone could notice.

I turned around to the see the face of my Bella one more time. I paused for a moment completely mesmerized in the way she moved.

'Edward!' Esme's voice echoed through my head. I ran off comforted by the thoughts that she had one more day until…

A/N

Sorry this chapter is so short, I have a new story I hope will be up soon I don't know though. But it should be called "Will You Show Me Why The Caged Bird Sings?" it is another Twilight story. Sorry for all you Edward lovers, Edward will not be in until at least five chapters into the story not including my prologue.

Love Ya,

Aaron Elizabeth Newton


	10. Authors Note

Dear readers,

It's me Aaron sorry for not updating my computer is broken and i don't know when it will be fixed right now I am on my grandmothers computer and i will strangled if any one knew i was uploading this on her computer. So sorry if i don't upload for a while. But when its fixxed i will have many more stories.

Love to all my readers,

Aaron Elizabeth Newton


	11. Sand Through the Hourglass

Bella's POV

I searched through my drawer until I found what I wanted, a sharp razor blade. I slipped off my jacket. To uncover the scars.

'I can't take this anymore!' I screamed in my head.

"Goddamn you Edward. I loved you and you left me… to become this… this thing." I slashed the razor over my wrists.

I felt my life draining slipping through my fingers like sand through an hourglass. I felt no pain as I lied down on my bed, relishing the feeling of this cruel world disappearing.

A/N

I'm sorry about my long leave of absence. I will try harder to keep this computer healthy. I have many new chapters ready to be uploaded so be ready.

Love Ya,

Aaron Elizabeth Newton


	12. She's Fading

Edward POV

"Edward," Alice thought as she finally stopped running. 'It's now.'

"What's now?" I asked Alice.

'It's now Edward, it's now. Seeing you made her go crazy.'

Without a second of thought I was heading back to Forks. Would I make tt in time to see my darling Bella again. Would I make it in time to save her fragile soul from leaving this earth.

With every step I take I feel like Bella is fading from my life. Like I'm losing my soul.

A/N

I know this is a very short chapter but the next one will be longer because it is going to be two POV on one page because it is the climax of the story.

Love Ya,

Aaron Elizabeth Newton


	13. To Hearts Equal a Whole

Bella POV

One last look at my dull room, the light blue walls and rocking chair, all bringing back images of my childhood. Not my best years but the only ones that don't rip a new hole into my soul. Not that it mattered much anymore my heart was more like my old pair of sweatpants I used to own ripped up, worn down, and then disposed of. Loved by no one but me.

These thoughts comforted me as I started to fade.

I let out a deep sigh as my eyes opened one last time to take one last look of my angel, he was saying something but I was beyond hearing it. I smiled one last time as everything went blank.

Edwards POV

"God no Bella!" I screamed as her eyes closed and her heart shuttered one last time.

I had a feeling she saw me. Even if she thought I was a figment of her imagination I was still there in here minds eye.

'I need to stop the bleeding,' I though ' wait the bleeding?' I looked down at her arm drenched in scarlet blood. Then it hit me the smell of Bella's blood as sweet and temping as ever if not stronger.

I was fighting to control my self, to keep me from drinking every last drop of her sweet blood. I didn't decide whether to save her or drink her blood as I picked up her arm.

'No!!' My mind screamed. I could not move as a war was being fought inside of me.

Suddenly I bit down on her arm even though I was not completely decided yet. The second her sweet blood ran over my tongue. My animalistic side wanted to keep drinking but my humane side fought it away as I sent my venom into her body.

I sat several seconds of waiting but then a faint but steady heartbeat rose from her chest.

A/N

Only one or two more chapters to go. Yeah!!

Love Ya,

Aaron Elizabeth Newton


	14. To Give Up Forever

Bella POV

Could this be death? No I don't think death hurts this much. It felt like the burning sensation that ravaged my body lasted forever. But soon it started to fade until there was no pain at all.

I started to open my eyes soon after the pain stopped. The first thing I see is Edward standing over me a huge grin on his face.

"Bella," he said and stared into my eyes. Then everything fell to pieces. I had to get out of here away from this monster who haunted my human life. Wait human life? It took me less that half a second to come to the startling realization that I was a vampire.

I felt the urge to run and never stop but he could catch me I had only one choice the home the most feared of all vampires.

I started to laugh hysterically as I pushed Edwards hand away from me and jumped off the bed I was laying on and ran out he door down the stairs. I had never been to Volterra but some how I knew were it was. I started running and didn't stop until I reached the gates of Volterra.

I didn't know if Edward was fallowing me until I reached the heart of the Volturi's dwelling.

"I see," I heard an old voice say.

I walked into the room without a proper invitation. "Ahh who do we have here?" the same old voice asked.

I didn't reply, because across the room Edward was there. I didn't think before I lunged at him. All I knew is I wanted to kill the monster who ruined my life. I reached out and grabbed his neck. His eyes went wide he said my name right before some one stronger that I am grabbed me. My eyes looked around wildly taking in everything.

"Ah so this is Bella, I know you wanted her spared Edward but she is too much of a risk I'm sorry.

Edward POV

I couldn't move as they ripped my Bella into pieces.

Afterwards Aro walked up to me, "So Edward what do you say about joining us." he asked, I really didn't want to join the people who had just killed the only good thing in my life, but I didn't feel any connection to any one else anymore. I suddenly wanted to be part of the Voltori I knew it was just that bond making power, I could fight it but I didn't want too I didn't have any fight left in me.

I turned to Aro got on my knee and made my right hand into a fist over my heart "Yes, Aro."

The End

A/N

The End. Now Some of you might wonder why Bella's POV is so confusing, it is because she went insane she didn't really understand what was going on around her and she doesn't quite remember what all happened.

I want to give a special thanks to:

Josephina Newton and Alex Baird for supporting me in more ways than one.

-loveisacookie- for giving me the idea of the Cullen's coming to the school.

All my Fans for supporting me.

I really do Love Ya,

Aaron Elizabeth Newton


	15. IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE

To all fans of 'A Melancholy Dream'.

I have made a sequel of sorts it is called 'Yes, Aro'. It is about Edwards time in the Volturi and the after math of 'A Melancholy Dream' I hope you all Like it. Here is the link: .net/s/6054665/1/Yes_Aro 

I Love you all so much,

Aaron Elizabeth Newton


End file.
